and I m back in the game
by MissAnything
Summary: *One-shot* A veces la vida da muchas vueltas y nos pone en bandeja oportunidades que nunca tuvimos. Que se lo digan a Blaise Zabini, que encuentra a su primer amor en un pub, borracha y con el corazón roto. La cuestión es: ¿ha superado sus sentimientos por ella?


_Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la increíble J. y la inspiración de esta historia se la debo a la canción de DeGraw, que da título al fanfic._

"… **and I´m back in the game"**

" _ **If you ask me how I'm doin', I would say I'm doin' just fine. I would lie and say that you're not on my mind. But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two. And finally I'm forced to face the truth… No matter what I say I'm, not over you".**_ **Gavin DeGraw - Not Over You**

Blaise la observaba desde el rincón más remoto del pub. Ella bailaba, giraba sobre sus tacones de aguja tal vez demasiado altos, contoneando sus caderas al son de _Las Brujas de Macbeth_ mientras dejaba que algún desgraciado se bambolease contra su cuerpo, sediento de cualquier tipo de esperanza de llevarse a la joven a la cama. A ella poco parecía importarle. Nadie podría adivinar que dos horas antes de la fiesta, la chica de ojos oscuros había estado llorando.

El joven sabia cual era la razón, pero no se consideraba el apropiado para secarle las lágrimas. No era la primera vez que ella lloraba por amor. Desde luego, Pansy era una reina del drama y se enfadaba con facilidad si no se salía con la suya. Pataleaba, gritaba y lloraba a mares delante de mil testigos, pero a ella eso no la avergonzaba. No le importaba nada lo que pensara el resto del mundo.

" _-Si una mujer llora o grita por un hombre, a pesar de que los ojos de mucha gente estén puestos en ella, es su chico quien acaba en evidencia, pues su deber es cuidarla"-_ le había dicho Pansy una vez, en una de sus múltiples borracheras, cuando usaba a Blaise como chivo expiatorio.

Tal vez tenía razón, pero como el chico en cuestión era Draco Malfoy las normas variaban. Blaise siempre pensó que la historia entre Draco y Pansy estaba condenada a acabar en desastre. En cinco años de relación habían roto cincuenta veces. De hecho, llego un punto en el que sus compañeros de clases empezaron a hacer apuestas acerca de quién dejaría a quien. A Blaise personalmente la historia de esos dos le recordaba a aquella historia muggle de la que había oído hablar, en la que dos jóvenes de dos familias enfrentadas acababan suicidándose para poder estar juntos. Solo que en el caso de esta pareja, no había nadie que los separase y antes de suicidarse se hubieran acabado matando entre ellos.

Pasaban de un extremo al otro, de gritarse durante horas cosas horribles a no separarse ni un solo segundo. Blaise había contemplado cada una de esas escenas, al principio compungido por los celos, para después autoconvencerse a sí mismo de que él ya no sentía nada por Parkinson. Que fue una fase infantil y absurda. Que él, que no creía en el amor ni en las relaciones duraderas, no podía haberse enamorado de esa niñata caprichosa e impertinente.

Recordó que Nott descubrió su secreto antes de que él mismo supiese lo que sentía, aunque Nott era un tanto especial y solía notar ese tipo de cosas.

-¿Es cierto lo que he oído?- le preguntó Draco casualmente una noche mientras se preparaban para irse a la cama.

-¿Mmmm?

-Bueno… he oído que te gusta Parkinson- Blaise miró a Draco, que en ese momento estaba de espaldas a él. Decidió jugar al despiste.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-¡Eso qué más da! Mira… la verdad es que me da igual, solo era mera curiosidad, al fin y al cabo Pansy es mi novia y no tengo planes de dejarla.

Blaise se acostó aquella noche con la sensación de los celos fresca en su estómago y con el dolor que produce morderse la lengua y no poner a alguien en su sitio. Eso fue en cuarto curso, una semana antes del baile de Navidad, cuando Blaise y Draco no eran amigos y Pansy no era más que un amor platónico. Sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron aquel curso, y Draco y Blaise se hicieron amigos, por lo que él ignoró sus sentimientos por la chica.

***********************************Flashback**********************************

-Oye, Zabini, ¿recuerdas como en cuarto curso todos decían que estabas loco por Pansy?-le preguntó Draco una tarde de su sexto curso, mientras Nott, Blaise y él pasaban sus horas libres en la sala común compartiendo un cigarrillo.

Blaise puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Tenemos que hablar de eso ahora?-casi gruñó Zabini exhalando el humo por la nariz.

-¡Vamos Draco!-intervino Theo con esa sonrisa siniestra que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera, pero que con las chicas resultaba bastante efectiva- Blaise ya lo ha superado. No hay más que verle, cada día lo pasa con una chica diferente. ¿Ya has acabado de acostarte con todas las chicas de sexto de Ravenclaw?

-Por supuesto-replicó Blaise digno, enmarcando una ceja-y…no Draco, no tengo ningún interés en tu novia.

El rubio se quedó callado.

-Además, Pansy jamás dejaría a Draco. Aunque no sé por qué no. ¿Cuánto tardas en satisfacer a tu novia, Drake? ¿Cinco minutos? Apuesto a que Parkinson acabará dejándote de puro aburrimiento-se mofó Theo buscando la manera de molestar a Draco.

El rubio le fulminó con la mirada y se limitó a hacerle un gesto grosero con la mano.

Y ahora estaban en ese pub. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y el recinto estaba casi vacío. Pansy había roto definitivamente con Draco. O Draco con Pansy. Lo cierto es que fue un acuerdo al que llegaron los dos. Su relación estaba constantemente en la cuerda floja, a punto de despeñarse. Draco, que no era un novio muy cariñoso, se agobiaba cuando Pansy se abalanzaba sobre él constantemente, ella, que quería que su novio estuviese constantemente pendiente de ella, no soportaba que él solo se mostrarse cariñoso en la cama. Después de unos gritos, lágrimas por parte de ella y puñetazos a las paredes por parte de él, dieron el paso que habían intentado no dar a lo largo de los años.

Desde ese momento, Blaise vio como Draco y Pansy se iban alejando cada vez más y como cada uno hacia frente a la situación a su manera. Tras la ruptura, Draco estuvo distante y serio, pero con los días cayó en la cuenta de que había muchas chicas que aún seguían locas por él y de que por fin podría disfrutar de la soltería. Pansy, por el contrario, se mantuvo encerrada en su mansión, llorando. Hasta ahora.

-Madre mía, Parkinson, ¿qué haces aquí?- le había preguntado Blaise al encontrársela en aquel antro donde las chicas de su clase no abundaban.

-Divertirme, ¿no lo ves?- respondió ella apartándose el pelo negro de la cara.

Estaba preciosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido color vino que resaltaba el tono pálido de su piel. Su pelo, que normalmente iba recogido en un moño alto, estaba suelto y despeinado. Sus ojos negros resaltaban con la sombra de ojos plateada que se había aplicado.

-Deja de mirarme con esa cara de imbécil, Blaise, y dame un cigarrillo- le espetó ella.

-Tú no fumas, Pansy.

-Ahora sí- fue su rotunda respuesta.

-Odias el tabaco. Incluso intentaste que Draco lo dejara para que no pareciese que estabas "besando a un cenicero"…- se interrumpió sabiendo que había cometido un error al mencionar a su amigo.

La chica le miró fijamente y se dirigió a la pista de baile sin mediar palabra.

Y ahora Blaise la contemplaba mientras ella se contoneaba al ritmo de una canción horrorosa y el contenía las ganas de partirle la cara al cretino que la agarraba por la cintura. Entonces ella le miró, con los ojos entrecerrados por culpa del alcohol, que empezaba a nublar su mente. Sabía que Blaise estaba enamorado de ella, lo notaba en sus ojos, en los comentarios jocosos y las sonrisas pícaras. Ella siempre había evitado tomar decisiones peligrosas, pero el moreno la miraba con una intensidad que acabaría haciéndola delirar. Estaba claro que nunca es demasiado tarde para tomar una mala decisión, ¿no? Y ella estaba borracha y libre. Libre para hacer lo que quisiera, para conocer a más hombres que no fuesen Draco, libre para ser feliz durante diez minutos sin sentirse culpable.

Blaise la miró, también algo afectado por la cantidad de bebidas que había consumido a lo largo de la noche y sonrío de forma algo maligna, calculando el numero de pasos que lo separaban de la chica y los segundos que tardaría en llevársela a su casa.

Claramente, Blaise Zabini no lo había superado.

Muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado. Acepto muy gustosamente reviews.

Dancing in the Kitchen Tiles


End file.
